


Think of me

by Rowena_Campbell



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cute Ending, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Gen, Short & Sweet, Timetots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Campbell/pseuds/Rowena_Campbell
Summary: Koschei was lying alone on the grass, couldn't help thinking of Theta Sigma. And that almost drove him mad.Sweet ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work about the Doctor and the Master when they were both adorable young timelords. Theta Sigma and Koschei.  
> When things weren't so complicated and they both love and care about each other deeply.  
> When they were still best friends.
> 
> SInce I'm not a native English speaker, I'll be very grateful if you find any mistakes and correct them for me : ) Or give me some advices.

Koschei was lying in the grass of his father's estate; land that could one day be his own. Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mountain Perdition. It was such a warm, Gallifreyan night, with all the stars and satellites shining bright in the sky, just like they used to be.

He tried not to think about something - something that had been deeply planted into his mind. Was that the drumming always hovering in his head? Yes, but partly. He felt like here’s always something else in his mind, in his body and soul - and he couldn’t get rid of it, as if it had already become a part of him.

He watched as one of the binary stars fell, and not before long the other one came out. Such a wonder of Kasterborous, he thought, but only to be seen on Gallifrey - the most gorgeous one among all of the planets.

And he didn’t know why. Why don’t they show up at the same time? Why shall one always come after the other falls? Why can’t they catch each other?

Koschei allowed his hand to run through the soft red grass, but he couldn’t help recalling something. That stupid face with a big, giant grin. Theta Sigma. Oh he never changed, since the first time they met each other. And the softness of his hair - with a perfect shade of flaxen, shining brightly under the sunlight. So familiar and reassuring.

They used to run across those fields at a very early age. Running and chasing and calling up at the sky. He was always the one ahead, leaving Theta far behind. And then they would lie on the grass , watching those stars fall and rise, till dawn, till the very end of a day.

He still remembered the day when they lied together, looking up at the sky. Just the exactly sky above him, full of stars and satellites. Theta Sigma pointed to them, telling him they had no sense of adventures.

So many things had sprang out of his mind. All of those memories, all about them. Hovering in his head, haunted him. He felt as if they were overwhelming, almost burning him down. And yet he felt the drumming got louder and louder, closer and closer.

Poor little Koschei, he must had gone mad.

He felt as if they were killing him, all of those things entangled and interweaved. How could he get rid of them? How could he ever live WITHOUT them?

And yet he could hear them. Clearer than anytime before. No imaginaries, and no illusions. They were real. As real as all the things around him - The orange sky decorated with twinkle stars, the gentle breeze of a warm Gallifreyan night, and the smell of grass.

The four drumbeats. **Timelord’s heartbeats.** And now, he could hear them, echoing in his mind and chest.

He felt like burning and being torn apart. And then he couldn’t remember. He was sleeping alone on the endless pasture of red grass.

 

 

But somehow a slim figure sneaked in, casting a slender shadow on his young face, and then slightly held him up, whispering - ‘I won’t drop you.’

Then carried him carefully all alone the vast grass, dropped him in bed, and tucked him up.

Night night.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Koschei found the drumbeats in his mind got louder while thinking of Theta. In another word, his heartbeats.  
> Fourtunately, Theta Sigma eventually found him and carried him to bed.
> 
> That's the story of Theta Sigma and Koschei. And they slept well together that night. Is it time for you to go to bed?  
> Night night.


End file.
